


Hungry

by eduolian



Category: Doctor Who, The End of Time - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 《The End of Time》时之终结的背景.互攻。nc-17





	Hungry

深夜，Master来这个废墟躲避Doctor，路上已经消耗了他上一顿饭的能量。现在，他又觉得饿，得不到满足的身体愤怒而狂躁，以至于每一个细胞都在跟他叫嚣。他利索地转动了下脖子，想起在街上看到的店面外悬挂的圣诞促销海报，各种细节被放大的食物不是油脂就是蜜糖，高脂，高糖，高热量。人类喜欢在自己创造的节日里放纵自己的欲望，Master更没有理由克制自己，他洗劫了一家店，吃光了里面在进食的人类和人类的食物后不急不缓地走出店外。他将食物转换为能量再从双手迸发，Master不需要斗篷也能直入云霄。

Master又朝另外一边转动了下脖子，从短暂的回忆中脱离出来。很快，他发觉在这片废墟角落里的隐藏的食物，两个落单的流浪汉不够塞牙缝却好过喝西北风。他又吃了一顿，将废掉骨头随意扔在地上，坐在由碎石、钢筋、残缺的水泥块等等被人遗忘与遗弃之物堆积的小山丘顶。他本可以再去大街上大吃一顿，但是他选择坐在这里，坐在废墟的顶端。置身于黑暗的荒原中，他像这片废弃之地里诡谲的国王，而脑海中那跳出了死一般寂静不知疲倦奏响的鼓声浇筑了禁锢他的王冠。

深吸一口气，Master嗅着风中的味道，等待着腐朽的气味里出现新鲜的美味。Master知道无论怎样有一点不会改变的，那就是Doctor一定会来找他。他想象Doctro在刚才他吃过饭的那家店里分辨他残留的能量，皱着眉头环顾着他留下的残局，接着离开现场，依靠时间领主的本能寻觅他的味道，就像在无穷尽的宇宙里在无数的时间线中寻找出独一无二的，复杂而独特的，和他在思维的宇宙中交缠过的，只属于Master的那一条弦线。在还是学生时期，他们第一次做爱没有开启任何思维上的防御，高潮时轻易让对方进入到自己的思维里，几近昏厥的冲击后他们在一层一层叠加的漩涡中坠入像兽毛一样轻柔的地面。Master不知道Doctor当时在精神的维度里看到的他是什么样子的，但他一直记得在一片彩色的迷雾中感受到Doctor的思想，所有可以能够用言语描述以及不能用言语描绘的蓝色聚集而成的美丽迷宫……他们在对方的还未完全成熟的思维中留下自己的印记。那之后，随着年岁的增加，他们再也没有完全敞开过自己的思维。Master继续在不存在的静默中想象着，Doctor跑过一个街道，风衣挂身上摆来摆去，他钻进那个蓝色的警亭开着最后一台TARDIS，然后他会找到自己，他必须找到自己。

荒原是个好地方，等待也是一件让人雀跃的事情。Master坐了很久，偶尔活动了下脖子，抬起头，黑檀一样天空中缓缓移动的银河引入他瞳孔。他的视线仿佛到达银河中心，继续越过虚无与群星，越来越远，直至思绪到飘一个遥远的红色星球，一望无垠的红草延绵直地狱峰……而此时，熟悉的味道滑进了空气。Master警惕的站起从顶端跳下，重重落在地面，鞋子上沾满扬起的灰尘。他没有回头也感觉得到，Doctor在他身后。熟悉的味道刺激着他，Master越发饿，他慢慢地转过身，Doctor正向他走去。

第一次攻击落在Doctor的右后侧，第二次落在左后侧，Doctor无视着在他背后摇曳的火焰依然前行，像个一意孤行的战士。Master盘算了下刚才大概用掉了半餐的能量，他将第三次攻击落在Doctor的胸口。Doctor咬紧牙关承受蓝色的能量光束，丝毫没有后退。

**多么可笑，现在联系他们的东西是逝去的时空领主仅剩的生命力。**

持续了几秒的攻击，Master停手了。Doctor倒下的瞬间，Master的身体比他的大脑更快得做出了反应，他急忙跑上去扶住了Doctor，紧紧抓住了对方风衣衣领，Doctor有些不可思议的望着Master。Master被饥饿折磨，以至于一感受到Doctor的呼吸掠过脸上的皮肤他就吻了过去。在Doctor的脸上一阵乱啃后Master锁定了Doctor的嘴唇，闯进他的口腔里搅动他的舌头和唾液，扫过他的牙齿和口腔上壁略敏感的地带。

在Doctor被他吻得快要窒息时候来个措手不及一口咬下去，吃进他的肉，Master是这样计划的。但Doctor开始回应他，主动将舌头缠了过来，灵巧地舔着他的硬颚，细数着他的牙齿，以至于Master忘记了咬下去。

吻得忘乎所以的两位时间领主倒在了地上，Master压住了Doctor。或许是刚才Doctor承受攻击的缘故，躺在地上的Doctor看起来没什么力气，亦或者他只是看起来没什么力气。Master费力得将Doctor的手从风衣里抽出来让Doctor躺在风衣上，Doctor没有阻止Master此刻在做的事情。Master开始脱他的西装，撕开他的灰蓝色的衬衣，他惊讶于Doctor竟然还在里面穿了一件T恤。Master把这件颜色难看的T恤推到他的锁骨上方，Doctor暴露在空气中的身体上肋骨依稀可见，Doctor瘦得就像个营养不良的病人。可这瘦削的身体能刺激Master的欲望，他俯下身去品尝，从锁骨开始一路到胸口，咬着乳头，再描绘肋骨的形状，接着舌头来到腰部在肚脐附近逗留了片刻继续向下。Master扯掉了Doctor的裤子，Doctor抖了一下，直勾勾得望着Master分开他的腿。Master毫不客气得将自己的欲望抵在Doctor的身下，后者在轻颤。Doctor抓住了Master的手臂，把Master拉近自己的身体，Master同时将欲望送进了Doctor体内。疼痛从结合的地方传递至大脑，Doctor轻呜了一声。Master从来和温柔不沾边，他略粗暴的在Doctor身体里律动。Doctor配合Master动作双腿缠住对方的腰，他的手扣住伏在自己胸膛的Master，手指擦进他凌乱的浅金色头发里。逐渐适应了身下的异物，疼痛开始慢慢转换为快感后，Doctor抬起Master的脸，四目相对，他看到Master眼里情欲中振荡着怒气。

“……嗯……Koschei……”Doctor喘息着呼喊Master的名字。

“不要这样叫我，Doctor。”Master似乎更加愤怒，他撞在Doctor的敏感点上，Doctor呻吟着向后仰起来了脖子。

“叫我Master！”Master说着，他掐住Doctor的脖子在他身体里进出。

持续的抽插与呼呼困难让Doctor失神了，Doctor晃动着身体，在支离破碎呻吟得呼唤着Master的真名，同时还努力将视线集中在Master脸庞上。Master讨厌、憎恨Doctor眼神中一闪而过的东西——怜悯，怜悯，恶心的怜悯！！！就是在这种时候他还是用这种眼神望着他。一阵厌恶翻涌而上，Master想在掐住Doctor的脖子双手上施加更多的力气，却发现自己的手几乎使更多不上力气。手掌感受到Doctor颈部皮肤上的细密的汗水和皮肤下大动脉的血液随着心跳频率的鼓动。而他看到Doctor脸上泛起潮红，被快感浸染仍想要忍耐的表情让他感到下面更硬了，Master加快了动作，Doctor随着他的动作而晃动着身体，这让Master心中的厌恶消散了很多。猛然间，Doctor像抓住救命稻草一样捏住Master的手腕，他张嘴叫着Master带着美妙的颤音几乎到达顶端，而Master也高潮了。Doctor因为巨大的快感而紧绷起身体，肠道内壁收缩着包裹住对方的性器。Master抽搐着射在Doctor里面，然后很快从Doctor身体抽了出来，他像虚脱了一样倒在Doctor身上。

“你在消耗你的生命力。”不知道过了多久，Doctorr抚摸着Master的头发说，Master胡渣蹭在Doctor皮肤上让Doctor觉得痒痒的。Master冷哼了一声，他听到Doctor的心跳慢慢与自己脑海中的鼓声重合，他比刚才还要饿。如果吃掉Doctor，也许这个失败复活的残破身体就能被完全修复好。Master盘算着，进一步想象吃掉Doctor的细节。他要享受Doctor的每一块血肉入喉的触感，他不会像吃人类那样狼吞虎咽，他会细嚼慢咽，充分品尝最宇宙间至高的美味……Master想着想着，却没有任何动作，他又饿又累，趴在Doctor胸前好像在酣睡一样闭着眼睛。

Doctor没有想到找到Master会是这样的情景。Doctor只想着要快点找到Master，快点，快点再快点，阻止Master继续杀人，告诉他关于时间终结的预言，然后帮助他恢复正常。但是他一见到Master突然意识到自己并不知道要怎么帮助他，他根本没想好要怎么帮助他。Doctor没有说“和我一起旅行”，他说不出口。

一个快死的时间领主怎么帮助一个半死不活的时间领主呢？

他们一见面就莫名其妙得做起爱来，似乎这样可以帮助两人摆脱目前的困境和束缚。

Doctor轻摇了下Master，后者耸了下肩膀，他抱着Master转了一个身，将对方压在了身下。Master睁开了眼睛，露出了一个不算太狡诈的笑。

“你不是总说要帮我吗？你要怎么帮我？Doctor.”Master盯着Doctor。

“找到稳定你的身体的能量。”Doctor认真的回答道。

“哈哈哈，用不着你来找，“Master笑嘻嘻得说：“Doctor，60亿人类够我吃很久。”Doctor皱着眉头沉默，他知道Master乐于看到自己在矛盾中挣扎，无论怎样，他改变不了Master对于消灭人类，毁灭地球这件事的执着。Master看着Doctor苦恼的摸样持续保持着嘴角上扬。忽然，他抱着脑袋浑身剧烈颤动，肉身仿佛在消失，血肉之下蓝色的骨骼若隐若现。Doctor抱紧了他，过了半分钟，Master才安静下来，呼吸恢复平稳。Doctor把Master的手从他脸上掰开，Master额头布满汗水，一点也不像是个毁灭世界的邪恶人士。Doctor看得到Master眼里的深渊，Master也同样凝视着Doctor，脸上又浮现出一贯的轻蔑笑容。

狂噪与愤怒一瞬间沉入Master眼底，疲倦与痛苦浮上了表面。

毫无理由的，Doctor心里浮现出一种他不会再见到这样的Master的感觉。他将Master的双手举过头顶，褪去他的上衣，将刚才对方在自己身上所做所为全部奉还，再次投入一场狂暴而短暂的欢爱中。两人在荒原里赤裸相对。Doctor的风衣只能隔绝灰尘，不能阻挡背部因粗糙不平的地面带来的疼痛。这种容易被忽略的疼痛Doctor刚才也经历过，所以Doctor似乎想减轻身下人的不适，他柔和密集的吻落在Master的身上，后者的鼻息沉重起来，但他看起来有点不耐烦。Master扣着Doctor的后颈，手掌顺着Doctor的脊椎在上面打着拍子，简单的四拍，Master每敲完一个四拍，手指就往下移动一点，像弹着钢琴一样优雅地在Doctor的背上游走。Master的手最终来到Doctor臀部，像是催促一样往Doctor的双臀之间探进去，Doctor情不自禁得颤了颤，但他很快回过神来，他并不喜欢一直被动。

Master笑着舔了舔嘴说：“I’m so so so so hunger,Doctor,”Master不想要温柔的对待，而Doctor也并非外在看起来的温柔。Doctor抬高了Master的腰，分开了他的腿，将他的双腿架在自己肩上。Doctor已勃起的欲望顶在Master的后穴口，他望了一眼Master，对方挑衅的竖起了中指。Doctor狠狠地插了进去，一点点往里面顶。Master绷紧了身体，异物侵入的感觉当然不好受，没有润滑，火辣辣得疼。Master倒吸了一口气，叫了出来。Doctor刺激着Master已经勃起的阴茎，Master的注意力被稍微转移了一些，片刻，他适应了身体里Doctor的性器。

“你刚才……没有这样,叫给我听过……”Master断断续续吐出句子。Doctor没理他，开始了抽动。Master随着Doctor晃动着腰，胸口剧烈起伏，手指绞进了皱巴巴的棕色风衣里，但他也不忘记欣赏全神贯注干他的Doctor沉浸在本能里的表情。Master着叫Doctor的名字，发完最后一个音节，他明显感到褪去外装的Doctor浑身一震，随即Doctor插得更深入。Master丝毫不掩盖Doctor在他身体里撞击带来的快感，他一边呻吟着一边说着在Gallifrey的地名，他们以前一起呆过的那些地方，那些已经消失的地方。Doctor的眼神变了，他停住了动作大口大口的呼吸，好像被太多的回忆压得喘不过气。Master心满意足地笑了起来，他伸手摸着Doctor的鬓角，然后勾勒着Doctor的脸庞轮廓，再将指尖压在他的略微开启的双唇上，最后将食指滑进Doctor嘴里。Doctor没给Master在他嘴里搅动的机会，抓住他的手亲吻起来。等他放开Master的手腕，Master迫不及待的将双手环绕住了Doctor的脖子，他把Doctor拉向自己。

**此时此刻，无处可逃。**

此间的苦涩也是美好的，上一秒像潮汐时的浪尖上被抛在空气中的水花，下一秒如同挣脱了引力置身在宇宙里游荡。攀升的快感串上脑门，Doctor几乎不能自己地抽动，陶醉在对方狭窄而温暖的包裹中，Master的手指扣进他后背的肉里，这反而更加刺激了Doctor动作。肉体从来不踌躇，沉浸在容易获得的快乐里互相取悦，他们开始在做爱时接吻，思维被快感拖曳着逐步打开了重重高墙上的门。一些遥远、失落的记忆残骸像泉水一样涌了出来，然后成了激流中的一部分。Master的呻吟被Doctor堵在了喉咙最后吞进肚里。他们紧紧贴在一起律动，在让人晕厥的快感里忘却时间的流逝，巨大欢愉的旋律在高潮中迎来了曲终，透彻饱满的光芒照亮了他们的视野。Doctor射在了里面，咬住他欲望的肠壁持续了短暂的缩动，Master同时高潮着将白浊的液体喷射在Doctor的下腹部。高潮时他们呼唤对方的名字，快感席卷了每一个细胞并延伸开来，Doctor没有退出来，他们额头相抵，余韵接踵而至。

满足与卸下防备的时刻，Master就在等着这个时刻。他进入了Doctor的精神内部，越过一道一道形状各异的高墙，他再次见到了迷宫，比埃舍尔的画更加复杂，众多维度交错的蓝色迷宫。

“Listen!Doctor!”Master在心里默念着，声音回荡在对方脑海中。对Doctor而言，一团火一样炽热而熟悉的厚重雾气漂浮在他思维里，像是在不断变动的漩涡星系，里面闪耀着难以察觉的点点星光。从雾气中飘出的鼓声沁入了他的思绪。越来越响，越来越重，真实得仿若可以触摸到。持续的鼓声响彻在两人的脑海里，在迷宫的中心，雾气在鼓声下凝聚成幻化为一个小孩子。小男孩站在那里一言不发地瞧着已经是大人的Doctor。迷宫在变形，Doctor变成了小孩，和对方一样的衣着。Doctor不明白，如果鼓声在Master儿时就存在，为什么以往他们打开思维的时候他没有听到过。

“它是真的！”Doctor瞪大了眼睛，震惊击中了他。

“你害怕了吗？”

“不，Koschei.”

“胆小鬼。”Master笑了笑。

“以前它并不这么响亮，它差不多和我的心跳重合。”年幼的Master说，“你没有想要去听，从来没有，Theta.”

男孩消失了，Master从Doctor大脑里退了出来，他推开Doctor的额头。Doctor从Master身体里抽离了出来。Master坐了身，感到了复活以来从未有过的清醒。Doctor死死得盯着他，这使得Master的饥饿感又从深沟里伸出了爪子，他站起来转过身去找自己的衣服，三两下钻了进去。Master再转身，Doctor已经把的衣服胡乱得穿在自己身上正伸手去捡他的风衣。Master抢先抓起了风衣瞧了瞧，他觉得Doctor要扔掉这件沾满体液的风衣了。他把风衣扔到远处，释放出能量烧掉了它。Master跑开了，跳到之前他坐着的那座废墟上喊着：“这么多年来你一直认为我疯了！我没有疯！Doctor! ”

“让我帮你！”Doctor站在废墟脚下重复着同一句话。Master歪了歪脖子,表示厌烦。

“有什么在召唤我，Doctor.”Master举起手指向黑夜。此刻，一道蓝色的人造光线光划破黑暗照耀在他身上。

 

**荒原之王的饥饿感永远得不到不满足，行军的鼓声永远不停歇。**

**否则，我将不是我，Doctor.**

 

END


End file.
